kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohtaro Minami
:For the A.R. World versions, see Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) and Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2). Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎, Minami Kōtarō) is the main character of Kamen Rider BLACK and Kamen Rider BLACK RX. He has appeared as the title character in both series. Starting with Kamen Rider Decade and continuing onto the later crossover movies, there are two Kotaro Minamis who are independently BLACK and RX. Biography Black Kotaro was born on the day of a solar eclipse, along with his stepbrother Nobuhiko Akizuki. The Gorgom noticed this, and both brothers were entitled heirs to their leader's throne. Once the two were of age, they were captured by the Gorgom and were infused with Kingstones, Kotaro was infused with the Stone of the Sun to become Century King Black Sun (世紀王ブラックサン, Seikiō Burakku San). However before the final brainwashing, Kotaro's legal guardian and Nobuhiko's father, Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the final stage with Kotaro barely escaping. Soichiro reveals to Kotaro that his real parents were killed by the Gorgom when he was a baby, before he himself was killed by five of Gorgom's Spider Mutants. Kotaro transformed and after defeating the mutants took the identity Kamen Rider BLACK to fight Gorgom. As BLACK, Kotaro gains friends from Nobuhiko's family as well as a friendly Gorgom mutant. Eventually Kotaro reunites with Nobuhiko; however, Nobuhiko was converted into the perfected Century King, Shadow Moon. In their fight, BLACK was killed and his family had to evacuate from Gorgom's reign over Japan. Eventually BLACK was resurrected and fought his way through hoards of monsters until fighting Shadow Moon and presumably killing him. Using the Satan Sabre used by Shadow Moon, BLACK fought against the Creation King of Gorgom and destroys him. With the Gorgom defeated, Kotaro visits the Capitola bar before leaving for unknown parts. Maskman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Maskman are seen fighting usual foes, Armored Army, and Gorgom show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Black & Metalder arrive assist the Maskman Maskman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where maskman are seen fighting Undergorund Empire Tube, Kamen Rider Black, Metalder, Speilban, Shaider, Red Flash, Blue Flash, Change Dragon, Change Phoenix, Green Two, & Dyna Black arrive assist the Maskman Liveman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Livemans are seen fighting their usual foes, the sorcerers clan show up and wind up defeating them. Jiraya & Kamen Rider Black arrive assist the Livemans RX Half a year after the defeat of Gorgom, Kotaro is left homeless until he is adopted into the Sahara family. He became a helicopter pilot for his new family's business due to their connections, beginning a new life for himself. Unfortunately, five years later Kotaro was abducted into the Crisis Empire mothership. The empire was aware of his identity as BLACK and gave him an offer to join them. Kotaro refused and fought back but was incapacitated with the Kingstone damaged. He was ejected into space floating aimlessly until the sun's radiation altered his Kingstone. When his pod entered Earth's atmosphere, Kotaro miraculously survived and had gained new power. His rider form evolved into Kamen Rider BLACK RX. With his new form and power he fought against the Crisis Empire. When his adoptive sister Hitomi is kidnapped by Maribaron to assume the identity of the Crisis Empire's only living heir, Kotaro uses Deathgaron to enter the Desert of Death after them. By the time he finds Hitomi, Kotaro falls into a trap set up by Maribaron to do away with him and Deathgaron. When it looked as if Death Gron had actually killed Hitomi, RX was in a state of sorrow and sadness over the death of Hitomi invokes a new power, RoboRider. Using his power, RoboRider fatally wounds Deathgaron before learning that the Hitomi killed was a fake and the real one is being taken to the Miraculous Valley. On his way, he meets Joe the Haze who is under the control of Nexticker, freeing him before they and Shigeru are captured by Maribaron and the Princess Karuoriya. It was after they break free that Kotaro realizes the princess is Hitomi, who was abducted to replace the real princess who died and was force grown by the nearby waterfall. When he attempts to restore Hitomi's memory, Kotaro is forced to surrender when the Triplon captured Shigeru and Joe. Kotaro was then placed into a room for a hole designed to counter his abilities as both RX and RoboRider for a slow painful death. His rage to save those he love invokes another new form, Bio Rider. After killing Triplon, with Shigeru's help, Kotaros in having Hitomi regain his memory as she and the others are return to their original ages by the people who originally resided in the valley. With only Joe and Shigeru knowing his identity, Kotaro returns to Earth. During the middle of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadow Moon was finally defeated when RX thrusted the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone, effectively turning him good shortly before he died and finally reverting to Nobuhiko. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy the Crisis Empire. Liveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Livemans are seen fighting the usual foes, Great Star League Gozma, Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess, Underground Empire Tube, Armored Army, & The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Red Mask, Pink Mask, Metalder, Red Flash, Yellow Flash, & Change Dragon arrive assist the Livemans Turboranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Turborangers are seen fighting Hundred Boma Tribes, Kamen Rider Black RX & Jiban arrive assist the Turborangers Turboranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Turborangers are seen fighting Hundred Boma Tribes, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Jiban, Jiraya, Red Falcon, Yellow Lion, Red Mask, Pink Mask, Green Flash & Change Dragon assist the Turborangers Fivemen Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Fivemen are seen fighting Silver Imperial Army Zone, Fire, Bycle, Walter, Kamen Rider Black RX, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Falcon, Blue Dolphin, & Red Mask arrive assist the Fivemen Jetman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Jetmasn are seen fighting Dimensional War Party Vyram, SolBraver, Knight Fire, Kamen Rider Black RX, Five Red, Five Blue, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Yellow Lion, & Red Mask arrive assist the Jetmans Dairanger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dairangers are seeing fighting the usual foes, The Bandora Gang, Dimensional War Party Vyram, & Takewaki Kanzern show up and wind up defeating them. Janperson, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kiba Ranger, Tryanno Ranger, Dragon Ranger, Red Hawk & Black Condor arrive assist the Dairangers Kamen Rider Decade and Black respectively.]] .]] In Kamen Rider Decade, a two episode arc features two different Kotaro Minamis- one from a world where he is Black RX, and one where he remains Black. The two even encounter each other. In ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Black and Black RX appear together again, both portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. After the battle, RX is one of the few past Riders shown to demorph into his human form, looking identical to the Kotaro Minami from the World of Black RX; Black never appears in his civilian form in the film. Official material related to the movie, like the pamphlet distributed alongside its theatrical showing, make it clear that Black RX is the original character, but Black is another Kotaro Minami who never became Black RX. After this appearance, all following crossovers which featured All Riders would go on to feature Black and Black RX as separate independent characters, even while both continue to be the original Kotaro Minami, with the difference that one seemingly didn't go through the events of Black RX, without giving any specific explanation regarding it, not even in official extra materials. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Black and RX, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Black and most other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", while RX hopped into his Ridron, together all Riders rammed into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all with the All Rider Break. Super Hero Taisen Both Black and RX, as separate heroes, were among the "All Rider" force during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, Black RX is shown defeating a Gormin. Afterwards, a separate Kamen Rider Black joined forces with the Hikari Sentai Maskman, as they protected Earth in the same year, and launched an attack against the revived Shadow Moon and General Jark. Rider Forms After having the Stone of the Sun implanted into him, Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black who used the power of the Kingstone to transform and charge his attacks. After being ejected into space by the Crisis Empire, Kotaro's Kingstone evolved giving him the power to use the more powerful and versatile BLACK RX form. - BLACK= Stats * Height :197cm * Weight : 87kg * Jump : 30m * Punch : 15ton * Kick : 30,5ton Equipment * Kingstone - transformation device Rider Machines * Battle Hopper * Road Sector Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with Kingstone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider BLACK discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider BLACK trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider BLACK to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop': This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye': His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears': The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. *'Rider Sensor': Kamen Rider BLACK's antennaes would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes': His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Dragon Shoot': A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider BLACK where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. *'Kingstone Flash': Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider BLACK could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. - BLACK RX = * Height : 198 cm * Weight : 88 kg * Punch : 30 ton * Kick : 45 ton * Jump : 60 m * Speed : 100/5 s BLACK RX is the current Kamen Rider form of Kotaro Minami, a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolved form of BLACK, using the sun as his main energy source. His Sunriser has the two pieces of Kotaro's shattered Kingstone. His signature weapon is the Revolcane sword and can perform the RX Kick dropkick. Equipment *'Sunriser' - The Sunriser is BLACK RX's transformation belt that is actually the Kingstone. The Kingstone was split in half in response to BLACK's evolution, and allows for more powerful transformations. The belt design changes in response of BLACK RX's Form changing. *'Sun Bask' - The Sun Bask (サンバスク, Sanbasuku) is a system on the abdomen to collect and store sunlight energy. The collected sunlight and the power of Kingstone will become the hybrid energy of BLACK RX. The Sun Bask also allow BLACK RX to recover from injury instantly under sunlight. As sunlight is main energy source of BLACK RX, when Sun Bask is damaged, BLACK RX will lose his power. (Although it can be repaired by the power of Kingstone and sunlight) *'Revolcane' - The Revolcane (リボルケイン, Riborukien) is BLACK RX's sword comes out from his Sunriser belt. It has a light saber-like mode that executes the Revolcrash thrust finishing attack, where BLACK RX thrusts with the Revolcane, sending an unlimited surge of energy into the enemy. However, BLACK RX has a fatal weakness that when he is generating the Revolcane, the Kingstone will become vulnerable. *'Wrist Communicator'-the watch-like device on the left wrist of BLACK RX to call for his vehicles. * Acrobatter - The Acrobatter is the revived version of BLACK's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Whenever BLACK RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. * Ridron - High-speed car. Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Revolcrash' *'RX Kick'-Unlike BLACK's Rider Kick, RX kick is a double-foot attack which is twice more powerful than Rider Kick. *'RX Punch'-The BLACK RX version of Rider kick with twice more power. *'Marco-Eye'-Ability to see objects behind obstacle and inside the enemies' body *'King Stone Flash'-Similar to BLACK, it is used to daunt the enemies and break the illusion of enemies. Different from Gorgom, King Stone Flash is not always effective to Crisis Empire. When BLACK RX perform King Stone Flash in front of Gedoll Ridoll, It give the enemy a chance to absorb all the power of King Stone. BLACK RX has another similar trick to disturb the enemies, which is to releases the light from Sun Riser. - Robo Rider= * Height : 198 cm * Weight : 120 kg * Punch : 60 ton * Kick : 30 ton * Jump : 25 m * Speed : 100 m/8 s Robo Rider is a form where BLACK RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than BLACK RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. Equipment *'Vortech Shooter'- Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material, this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. * Roboizer - Acrobatter transforms into Roboizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobatter has two blasters mounted at its rear. - Bio Rider= * Height : 198 cm * Weight : 85 kg * Punch : 45 ton * Kick : 75 ton * Jump : 90 m * Speed : 100 m/ 2 s Bio Rider is a form where BLACK RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced .He can also transform with the speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process (gel form is invincible). His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade. Equipment * Bio Blade-Bio Rider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. * Mach Jabber - Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. }} Kamen Ride Cards Black is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Black. In BLACK×BLACK RX, Diend snatches the card from Decade following its awakening in the World of Black RX, claiming that Tsukasa can't use it yet, then used the card to summon the Kotaro Minami from the World of BLACK. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Black, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Black. Black RX is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of RX. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Agito alongside Super-1 and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including RX, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into RX. Behind the scenes Portrayal and Casting Kotaro Minami is played by . Kurata auditioned for the role of Kotaro Minami in January 1987, when he had just graduated from high school. In a 2006 interview, Kurata had stated that, during the audition, he hadn't been able to portray the character appropriately, and did not think he would get the role. To his surprise, he was chosen by Shōtarō Ishinomori himself to play the lead role, beating some 8,000 other contestants. During this period, Kurata underwent intense training that included stage combat techniques, physical exercise sessions and acting and singing lessons. On October 4, 1987, Kamen Rider Black premiered on TBS to public and critical acclaim. The success of the series, which ran for 51 episodes, generated enough interest from Toei Company executives to persuade them to produce a sequel, something unprecedented in the Kamen Rider Series franchise. After finishing his work on Black, Kurata was approached by Toei and renewed his contract for one more year in exchange for a salary raise to work on Black's sequel, Kamen Rider Black RX, this resulted in him becoming the only actor to be the star of two shows in the Kamen Rider Series. In a 1989 magazine interview, Kurata said he preferred Black over Black RX, quoting the comedy from the latter as "excessive". It is rumored that Kurata declined later invitations to reprise his role as Kotaro in fear of being typecasted, but such rumors were never confirmed. As Kamen Rider Black, his suit actor was who also did work for RX along with Robo Rider and Bio Rider. Other suit actors were , who did Robo Rider and Bio Rider, and who did work for Robo Rider. Tetsuo came back to voice Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black in Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu. In 2009, Kurata returned as Kotaro Minami in Kamen Rider Decade where he played both his Black and Black RX incarnations at the same time. The alternate RX appeared first appeared in episode 26, RX! Dai-Shocker Attack, then joining forces with the A.R. Black in the next, Black × Black RX. That same year, he had a cameo as the original Kotaro Minami, untransformed from Black RX, in the movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, did suitwork for RX, Robo Rider, and Bio Rider while Jiro Okamoto also did work for RX and Black. In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Black was voiced by while Jiro Okamoto acted as suit actor for RX. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Jiro Okamoto again acted as suit actor for RX, while provided the voice for Kamen Rider Black. Trivia *There have been five instances where Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX have existed independently from each other. **The first was in Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World where a timewarp causes Kotaro to meet his past self. **The second was in the two episode arc of Kamen Rider Decade, in which the World of Black and the World of Black RX were treated as separate dimensions. **The third was in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. All returning Riders in this movie were stated to be the originals by the producers and assorted official material, like official site bios, but two Kotaro Minamis still coexisted, both portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata, similarly to the Decade tv show appearance. **The fourth was in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where there wasn't a proper explanation for their combined appearance. **The fifth was Super Hero Taisen, which yet again features both side by side, but only in the final battle, without any specific explanation for their combined appearance. The movie pamphlet distributed alongside threathrical showings of the movie references how Black's destined battle against Shadowmoon continues even 25 years later. *His ability to become entirely liquid in Bio Rider form was later referenced as a power of the future Rider Kamen Rider OOO, where, in his ShaUTa combo, he could use the same power. *Kotaro currently holds the record of the rider with most appearances. *Kotaro is renamed as Robert Akizuki in the Filipino dub and as Isamu in Brazil. *Kotaro is currently the only rider to get a completly new set of powers at the cost of his old ones. See Also *Dex Stewart - Kotaro Minami's counterpart in Saban's Masked Rider. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Rider warrior who has died originally Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Protagonist